Pillow Talk
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: This story follows after "Mike's Gift". What are Mike and Emily's dreams after their samurai duties are over? Both share their dreams over a late night pillow chat.
1. Chapter 1

Pillow Talk  
>Copyright 2011<p>

_**A/N: My second PRS Memily fic. The title is not what you think it I because I'm not like that. It's just Emily and Mike talking about their dreams after their mission. I have a couple ideas after this one, but they'll take time to write so stay tuned for that. This takes place a few days after "Mike's Gift." I'm going to try to make my PRS fics connect with one another. **_

_**Again, I might fail at being a mushy romantic yet again… but I will get better as time goes by. **_

_**I own nothing, just to let you know. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

* * *

><p>Emily was getting ready for bed. It was late at night, which meant another day was done. She couldn't stop thinking about something. It was lingering in her mind for a few days after she read the poem that Mike gave her on her birthday.<p>

Her thoughts lingered from that and what was going to happen after her samurai duties was over. Emily didn't want to think that far ahead and always kept those thoughts in the back of her mind, but tonight was different. She hasn't spoken to anyone else about this, thinking that they would think different of her.

Once dressed, she walked to the living room to get a glass of water. Once Emily did that, she went to the couch to think for a moment.

Her mind lingered to what she was thinking about before, she thought that she could escape them for a while, but she couldn't. She just wished that it could leave her alone for another night, but stubborn as it was her thoughts about her future stayed. It didn't stay in the back of her mind, but the front of it as if it was the only thing that she was focused on.

What would her life be like after the last Nylock was destroyed and everyone was safe again? Like everyone on the team, she has dreams of the future. She thought about this as she took a sip of water, while doing this, other thoughts lingered in her mind.

Ever since she and Mike shared their feelings for one another, Emily thought about that as well. Mike was part of her dreams as well, what will happen between them. Of course she loves him with all of her heart and wants to be with him, but what are his dreams? What would he want to do after this?

She thought back at the poem that he wrote, the conversation that they had and the kiss that followed. It has been only a few days since that happened and she might be moving a bit too fast for it, but she couldn't get him out of her mind since he is part of what she wants to happen. Emily thought about this while making circles with her glass using her finger.

She also let out a deep sigh as well; she needed to talk to someone about it. She didn't want to keep it inside any more than she has to or else it would eat her alive. Emily sat up and walked to the kitchen, only to bump into someone, spilling her water on the floor. The person turned around, revealing his face, only to see that it was Mike.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Emily quickly apologized while frantically grabbing some paper towels to clean up her mess.

"Don't be sorry, Em. I didn't turn on the light." Mike said while helping her clean up.

"But I should've seen you there, but I didn't." She said.

Mike thought for a moment as he put the last soaked paper towel in the trash. He has been noticing that Emily's mind has been preoccupied for the last couple days. He didn't want bring it up, thinking that it was nothing but day dreaming. A lot of people do that from time to time so he just left it alone. But today, after he observed at dinner time and zoning out from movie night, there was something more than just day dreaming. Being a caring guy that he was, he wanted to know what's going on.

"Hey Emily, is there something that you want to talk about?" Mike asked. "I've noticed that you've been pre occupied lately."

Emily fell silent for a moment as she turned to him. She would figure that he would ask her what was going on. Mike was the only person she trusted at this time with anything, including talking about her future, since now there was no way of avoiding the topic.

She took his hand in between hers and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, there is something that has been on my mind lately that I want to talk to someone about; that person being you." Emily replied softly and sweetly.

"Would you like to talk about it privately so no one can hear us?" Mike asked.

She smiled "I would love that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of part one.<strong>__** Sorry for it being short, but it's all I could think of.**_

_**Second part will come later on at some point. Probably the end of the week or this weekend; whichever comes first. **_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being up later than expected. I had a busy week, weekend and yesterday (10/31) was busy too *yesterday being a special day for me, not because it was Halloween.* Again, it takes me a while to figure out how to make this story flow as I want to. I'm not sure how good this will be… we'll see. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone now and advance who favored, reviewed (or both) this fic. I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me.**_

* * *

><p>Mike led Emily to her room so they can talk in private. Anxiety grew inside of Emily as they entered the door. She's was trying to figure out how to start the conversation and was nervous as to how he would react to it. She has never told a guy her dreams before, risk getting made fun of or worse, rejection. So with telling Mike what has been on her mind was a big step for her and a risk she was willing to take.<p>

He left the door open a crack and sat down on the edge of the bed while she sat down next to him near her pillows, in which she has three of. Emily grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close; she was still nervous. Mike sensed her anxiety as silence fell between them. Again, it was an awkward moment. He didn't know how to approach the conversation, let alone start it.

The silence was broken when Emily spoke, "Do you have dreams of what you want to do after our duties are over?" she asked nervously.

Mike was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond to her question. It kind of threw him off guard for a second, but then it clicked that this has been bothering Emily for a while now. He took her hand and held it in between his.

"Of course I have dreams, Em. But what to do after the world is safe is up in the air." Mike replied honestly. He didn't know what he wanted to do after this; his mind wasn't thinking that far ahead.

Emily only nodded her head as she lay down on her stomach, still holding her pillow, letting go of Mike's hand in the process. Mike's answer wasn't enough for her; she wanted to know more about Mike. She wanted to know more than the other team knew about him.

"What about college? Getting married? Spending the rest of your life with someone you love and care about?" Emily asked, pushing the subject a little bit further.

Mike slouched on the foot of the bed, lying completely down on the bed as he replied to her. "Of course I thought about those options. Yes, I want to go to college and I also want to get married someday, and to do things that make my life worthwhile. I mean, what ranger hasn't thought about the future?"

The room fell silent for a moment or two. Mike was right in a way; everyone on the team was still trying to figure out what they wanted to do after their samurai duties was over, but it wasn't in the front of their minds as much as it was in Emily's. But why was it bothering her now? That's what he wanted to know.

"Is this what has been bothering you? Your dreams of the future?" Mike finally asked her.

Emily sighed. "Yeah, I have been preoccupied with my thoughts of the future." She replied. "I've thought of going college, getting married and yes, I want to do something that'll make my life worthwhile. But what's been bothering me that one of my dreams involves another person."

Mike's small smile turned into a frown. The words 'another person' caught him off guard. They just shared their feelings for one another a few nights ago and now she's thinking about another person. To Mike, it was little depressing to hear from Emily, but what she said next caught him even more off guard.

"Even though we've been only together for a few days and I know that it's fast and sudden, but I have imagined my future with you." Emily replied. "I imagine you asking me to marry you, to the actual wedding and…" She looked up at him and smiled, knowing that he was smiling back, "your reaction when I walk down the aisle in my wedding dress."

This was too much for Mike to handle, but kept his reactions inside. He figured that she wanted to be with him, but he never imagined going that far as to marrying her and seeing her in a wedding dress again.

Well at least not yet anyways.

Emily made it clear and he agreed that it was too early in their relationship to think that far ahead. But there was nothing wrong with imagining that there is a possibility of that happening in the far future.

"Wow, Em… I'm speechless. I don't know what to say." Mike said, smiling as he leaned in a bit.

Emily sat up to face him. She was surprised of his reaction; she was thinking the opposite. Worried that he would be freak out and walk out. After seeing his face, it changed her mind that she can open up to him with things like this and not worry about what his reaction was going to be. That's what she loved about him, his honesty and loyalty towards her and when it came to their relationship, he won't run off when things get tough.

"You're not freaked out?" She asked surprisingly.

"Of course I'm not freaked out. You opening up about what was on your mind and to the fact that you can see us being married in the far future and wanting to wait until the last Nylock is defeated means that we're not rushing into something we're not ready for." Mike said, pausing to think of what to say next.

As Mike was speaking, Emily's eye lids were getting heavy. She was trying to fight off sleep for a few moments so she could hear what Mike was trying to say.

Mike looked up at the window, not paying attention to Emily. "To be honest, I've imagined asking you for your hand in marriage, living our lives as husband and wife, having children of our own, and try to make our lives worthwhile. Now I know that we both share the same dream and agreeing to wait because it's too soon. But it's going to be worth the wait….."

He stopped mid-sentence as he looked down on the bed, only to see Emily asleep. Mike smiled as she shook his head. He gently lifted her up to place her on the bed so her head was on the pillow and the blankets were on her body.

He took a seat on the side of the bed, to watch her sleep and stroked her hair. While doing this, he thought about their talk. As Emily talked to Mike, he observed quite a bit with her body language, nervous at first, but when he explained that he wanted the same, she felt more at ease and relaxed.

Both enjoy talking to one another and sharing what's on their minds from time to time, not to worry about being judged or brought down by other people. Mike trusted Emily and Emily trusted Mike and with that trust, they can tell each other everything, even thought it was one in the morning.

Mike leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Em." He whispered, smiling softly at her sleeping face.

He stood up and walked out of the room to go and get some rest himself.

The end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic. I have another story as a continuation with this one brewing in my head. It might be multiple chapters (not a two parter as the last two were). Not sure when it'll be up, but I hope it's soon. <strong>_


End file.
